Queen Of Rome
by Lady-Kyra21
Summary: She didn't like him. There was something about him that caused Reyna to be wary; She did not know why she had the feeling that he would hurt her. Why she had the sudden urge to run. She wondered why that daughter of Venus threatened her to stay away from him. Why would she want be near someone who called up so many negative feelings
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Welcome to my very first story; Featuring one of my favorite couples Jason and Reyna. The story takes place post Gaea; Three whole years have passed and Reyna is now an Amazon; Being their current Queen.**

**I will warn you Reyna will be slightly OC; As she has no memories of Camp Jupiter and no recalling of everything she has been through. I will try to be as true to her character as I possibly can. I will warn you now; I do not like...No I actually started to hate Piper in MoA. I apologize to all you who like her but I can't stand her.**

**I will do my best and not let my personal feelings get in the way of writing her character although...She is selfish and if I show that Piper will be in character right? And honestly after all the Reyna bashing I have seen I am wondering why am I bothering to it in the first place.**

**O one more tiny thing I actually like Camp Jupiter and seeing how RR is pushing that camp under a bus I will make sure that CJ will get the honor and respect it deserves.**

**Disclaimer; I do not Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus. Because if I did I wouldn't be here and Jason would realize what kind of arrogant jerk he is and go back to where he belongs. I do own the general idea, The plot and my OC's **

**_I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes; English has never been my best subject. I am open or feedback and tips just do not flame. Enjoy the first chapter and I hope to hear your feedback. _**

* * *

Something was coming. She could feel it in the thickening of the air. Sense it in the air surrounding the Island. It seemed like Themyscira was holding its breath; Waiting for something to happen.

Sighing Reyna rolled over her dark eyes facing the glass French doors; Dawn was approaching the once dark sky was slowly changing in to a light blue color.

It was usually the chirping of the birds that rouse her from her slumber; But Reyna had been awake long before the first bird's morning song.

She had been restless. Trying to sleep with a mind that is over analyzing things is virtually impossible. Especially if you are trying to make sense of a situation you can't make sense off.

How did one make sense of a dream that seemed to be all over the place? How did you try and grasp a situation that seemed to be even slipper than ice and less tangible than fog?

Resting the urge to bury her head in the pillow; Reyna rolled over on to her back. Her dark eyes fixed on the white ceiling.

Closing her eyes Reyna sighed for what seemed the umpteenth time that night. She should try to get some sleep; She had a very long day ahead of her and being sleep deprived wasn't something she could use.

_"Get out. Just get out; And do not bother coming back" Dark eyes flashed with so much disdain, "I manage to survive fine before you; And I will be just fine without you" A cold chuckle escaped her, "I should thank Juno and Venus; I dodged a potentially deadly bullet"_

Reyna eyes shot open releasing an arsenal of curses in Spanish and Scythian; This was useless. Brushing a hand through the ebony strands, Reyna decided to just give up and get out and start her day already.

It was far better than lying here and stressing over a dream that may or may not be a vision or a sign; That was the annoying thing about being a demigod; Your dreams where never just dreams they always meant something.

She had been dreaming about the same thing over and over again. She dreamt of battles and war. They were usually filled with blood and death; And something told her it wasn't because she was a daughter of war.

It didn't matter how many times she prayed to her mother; How many times she had asked her for answers. Bellona lips where sealed and other than 'I am with you' Reyna hadn't gotten an answer.

What did it mean? Was it a warning? Was there a war brewing on the horizon? Was she going to die? Or...Or was it something that had happened in the past?

Was it the war against Gaea? It was possible; She could hardly recall the battle as the only things she remembered where the deaths of her sister and her own near death experience.

Resigned Reyna pulled herself from under her thousand thread count Egyptian cotton sheets and stepped out of her bed; She patted quietly across the room and towards the double glass doors.

She pushed them open and stepped out on her private Terrace taking a deep breath of the early morning air; Bare feet patting softly on the ground as she made her way towards the low railing and leaned against it.

She smiled when the first rays of light casted a golden glow over the Amazon Island; The stars slowly faded as the bright and vivid sun rose higher and higher casting the last shred of darkness away.

Reyna found this time of the day her favorite; She loved the feeling and beauty that came with the morning sunrise. The moment the whole world wakes up to start a new and bright day.

Closing her eyes Reyna allowed herself a moment to enjoy the peace and serenity that came with life on Themyscira; She loved being close to the ocean having spend all her life near one.

Puerto Rico. Circe Island. And now Themyscira and Seattle; She seemed to be seeking the ocean a lot. Maybe it was because her most precious memories where all tied with the ocean.

It was only after the sun had fully risen that Reyna turned around and reentered her bedroom; Crossing the room towards her bathroom grabbing her clothes on the way.

Reyna dropped her clothes on the bench and turned the shower on; Allowing it to run for a while. Reyna faced herself in the mirror; She looked tired but it was nothing a nice hot shower couldn't fix.

She quickly undressed and stepped under the steaming spray of water; closing her eyes Reyna felt her muscles relax as the water streamed down her back.

_"I am tired...I am just so tired; I can't do this anymore" Reyna whispered feeling herself breakdown, "Why? Why is it always me? Why can't I be selfish for once?" She sighed closing her eyes forcing the tears back, ""I must always think of everyone else; And place their needs before my own. Why is it that everyone else can be selfish but that I have to think of the world? How...Tell me how is that fair?"_

Reyna eyes shot open; Damned...Hylla what is going on with me? What are they? Memories? Visions? What am I supposed to do? Ignore it? Prepare for it?

Reyna stepped out the glass enclosure and grabbed one of the towels on the shelf; She wrapped it around herself and moved towards the mirror.

She tried to push the feelings those words gave her to the back of her mind; Loss. Bitterness and pain.

So much pain.

She...She...There was something about those words that...A feeling...She did not want to know; She didn't want to know what those words meant.

_Push them back. Ignore them. It is nothing_. She took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down; She could not use this right now.

She could not afford to let something as trivial as dreams and flashes distract her; She was expected in Seattle by Thursday but she decided to leave right after she informed the Elders.

Reyna opened the cabinet and took out the tablets; Mia gave her. She opened taking one white capsule and swallowed it whole.

She closed her eyes; It didn't matter how many times she took them. They did and always would taste awful.

Still she could not deny the that they stopped the dreams; Reduced the headaches and stopped the flashes.

Opening her eyes Reyna faced her reflection; She had to get her act together. They would know that something was wrong and she did not want to worry Mia.

The daughter of Hecate would know that something was wrong; That woman knew her better than anyone else and she would manage to extract something out of her. Reyna smiled wondering how she managed to get such a good friend as a the temperate redhead.

She really didn't want to place anymore worries on any of her friends; They were already worried as it was with her dreams, flashes and random blackouts.

She could not and would not place anything more on them; She was their Queen and it was her responsibility to shoulder the problems of her people.

It was ten minutes when Reyna stepped out the bathroom fully dressed in a black tank top and a pair of black pants; The right leg was sawed off revealing her thigh and a silver an red chain wrapped around her leg. Her attire was finished off by black leather boots, Hippolyta golden belt around her waist and knife sheath strapped around her left thigh.

It was still early but with a little luck; Blizzard would be up and about. The Pegasus was known to be almost insomniac; He hardly slept more than three hours a day.

Reyna exited her room and walked through the hall; Her high heels echoing in the empty corridors. She stepped out in the morning light crossing the court yard towards the stables.

She entered the stables and was instantly hit by the scent of sawdust, hay and manure. Reyna walked down the aisle between the stalls making her way towards Blizzards stall which was at the far end.

The pure white Pegasus eyes shot open when he sensed the change in his surroundings; Reyna placed her hand on his snout, "Sstt..It is me"

Blizzard nickered softly gently brushing his head against her in greeting causing the black haired woman to laugh softly.

"How does a morning flight sound to you?" She smiled when he nickered happily; Reyna opened the stall doors allowing the white Pegasus to leave his prison, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Blizzard released a snort doing what she asked him; He waited for Reyna to take place on his back before he made his way towards the stable doors; His blue eyes scanned the courtyard spotting two woman heading his way.

Recognizing them as the two that always 'tried' to feed him; Blizzard decided it was time to take off. He whinnied indicting that he spotted someone and wanted to take off.

Shaking his head Blizzard released a snort before he took off; Bolting out the stables and startling the two woman when he raced past them.

He crossed the courtyard in what seemed mere seconds; Making sure to avoid the woman who where scattered around; Blizzard took the skies feeling the wind brush through his manes.

He released a sound that could have been a laugh; There was nothing he enjoyed more than flying the freedom it gave him was indescribable.

Reyna brushed a hand through his hair before she tapped his neck, "Hylla. Take me to the mausoleum" Blizzard nickered before he flapped his wings and changed his course, "I can use a big sister right now"

Blizzard whinnied softly trying to comfort the young woman. He wanted to tell her it would be all right; That she was strong and that she would pull through.

Reyna smiled softly her hand combing through his manes, "Thank you. Blizzard. I appreciate it" She sighed softy hoping that visiting her sisters final resting place would ease her worries.

Hylla always had a way to deal with trouble; She had never allowed doubt or fear to rule her judgment. She had never allowed anything or anyone to push her around. She was strong willed, independent and brave.

Hylla had always been the stronger one; The one she could go to with any problem and right now Reyna didn't know how she could life without that.

The one who protected her against their uncle. The one who beat anyone who dared to insult her. The one who gave her food while she was starving; The one who guarded her when she slept and the one who held her when she had been scared.

Hylla had been all Reyna ever had. She had been her anchor. Her strength and she had been all she had ever wanted to become.

"I miss her Blizzard. I miss her so much" Reyna smiled softly, "She was everything I wanted to be and more" She closed her eyes, "Amazon Queen. Daughter of Bellona and Heroine of Themyscira; They all pale in compared to being my sister"

Reyna laughed softly feeling her eyes sting with unshed tears, "Or that is what she said. She..Hylla loved being my sister more than all her titles and achievement; I...It made me so happy. I had always felt like I was holding her back; That I was supposed to live under her shadow but...she...thinks I am strong and I have no idea where she has based that on"

Blizzard whinnied shaking his head as if he disagreed with her; You are strong. Stronger than most. You lead a war. Make that two wars. And made sure that you took the path with the least casualties. But he couldn't say that.

For one she wouldn't understand him and two...She did not remember what had happened three years ago.

She did not know she fought Gaea, giants and hordes of monsters. She did not know that she managed to convince both camps to join sides and she did not know that she 'died' protecting both camps; Inspiring her camp to fight harder.

Reyna was not a hero. She was a legend. And it saddened him that she wasn't aware of that; It saddened him that she forgot the details of her sister's death and that she forgot about the home she had in Camp Jupiter.

Instead Blizzard nickered softly pleading her to understand that she was wrong; She laughed her hand patted his neck, "Thank You. You are a great friend"

Blizzard flapped his wings and increased his speed; Brushing against the tree tops before he sky rocketed upwards startling the young woman.

"I guess that means I am not allowed to be depressed?" She smiled when he snorted, "Okay. I will remember the happier times. That isn't so hard anymore; The pain lessened and that is a good thing right?"

Blizzard shook his head in what she assumed was a nod of agreement; He decreased his speed as he slowly started his descend.

He landed carefully on the ground; Galloping a few feet before he came to a complete stop. Reyna jumped off her hand brushing his back, "Thank you; I won't be long"

Reyna sighed shifting her gaze towards the Temple of Queens; It was the final resting place of the previous Queen's of Themyscira.

She entered the Temple her heels clicked on the marble floor disturbing the silence; Reyna crossed the temple passing the different arches each leading towards the room of an past Queen.

Stepping in the one that was dedicated to her sister; Reyna was once again hit by the pain that came with losing a loved one.

She crossed the room and kneeled down taking place next to the golden casket; She smiled softly her dark eyes saddened knowing that her sister was not lying in there.

"I am sorry; I haven't visited in a while" She took a deep breath allowing herself a moment to sort out her thoughts, "And when I finally do; I come with a problem" She sighed, " I am worried Hylla; I can really use a big sister right now"

* * *

**A/N; That was my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed and that it wasn't that bad. Please leave a review telling me what you think; I am open for feedback as long as it is brought in a normal and polite way. **

**Thank you for reading and I hope to post the next chapter soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; I wanted to thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I loved them all. And they have helped me complete this chapter, I have taken all your feedback and advice and have tried my best to, make use of it.**

**.**

**.**

**Payson-Nicky-forever; **I wanted to thank you for your review and the advice, I have tried to include it in this chapter.

**Hazelmallorn; **Thank you so much for the kind review, I also wanted to thank you for your advice, I hope it has a better layout than my last chapter. I am glad to hear that Jeyna is your OTP, it is mine to, so if you want to rant, you can rant with me. I haven't had a good rant either.

_**kittyhawk09;**_Thank you for the review. To answer your question, a Pegasus is still a horse and because some horses have blue eyes I decided to give, Reyna Pegasus blue eyes. I called Jason a Jerk, because he was _acting_ like one, it was not to put him down or anything, I kind of like him.

It is what he does that pisses me off, he disappeared for eight months and when he comes back, the first thing he asks Reyna is, to show his girlfriend around. That is something my mind can't comprehend, at the end of the lost hero he claimed to remember a girl named Reyna and that he felt guilty for liking Piper, now I ask how can he push all that aside and ask to show Piper around?

It is not so much as that he said that annoys me, but that he couldn't bother to ask her how she was doing? If she had trouble with Octavian? Also when he asked Piper to charms peak Reyna, come on? Why would he think that? No why would that thought even come up?

I will address both the charm speak as wanting to show piper around, later in the story though. I still have hope, that Jason will redeem himself, because I don''t think that Reyna would trust someone as indecisive as Jason, he was praetor so you should think, that he has to be somewhat of a leader right? he should be able to make hard desicions, so I hope we get to see the Jason Camp Jupiter was praising.

I like Jason but I am willing to admit that he, is being a _Jerk_ who is willing to leave his home for people he knows for eight months? he has not once said that camp Jupiter wasn't as bad as the greeks claimed, didn't stick up for his camp when Leo made fun of them, although Frank and Hazel didn't do it either.

As for Piper? That list is endless, but the one thing that bothered me was when Jason gotten hit by the brick and all she cared about was if he forget her?

Really he gotten hit by a brick? And her relationship is her biggest concern? Or when she did not want to be friends with the Romans because she was afraid to lose Jason? Or when she didn't tell Jason about Reyna talking with her mother? Getting hurt when Jason showed he trusted Reyna?

How can anyone get hurt by that? The girl had been friends with him for over four years, so he is bound to trust her right? I think that where my main reasons, I have a few hundred left but I don't think anyone want to hear them.

And I also wanted to thank, I am bianca daughter of Hades, demigod 207 and I am Annabeth daughter of Athena, for their reviews.

.

.

**I hope that you all enjoy the chapter and that I managed to keep them all IC, I will warn you there may be some OCC in some of the characters but I don't think it is that bad?**

**I apologize for any grammar/spelling errors, I have tried to keep it to a minimum and my spelling check is on, so let's hope he didn't miss the obvious mistakes.**

* * *

This was not his day. And he honestly did not know who to blame for this disaster. Percy or himself for agreeing with this.

Actually they were both to blame for this.

He should have known, that an idea, coming from Percy Jackson could not be considered fool proof. And to think that Annabeth had warned about her boyfriends actions in the past.

The man could get himself and _everyone_ else killed, that mouth if his would be the end of them all. Who?...who in their right mind decides to calls the leader of a group of giants not the brightest light bulb around?

Jason narrowly dodged the swinging club and rolled behind a garbage can, which might not have been the smartest thing to do, as he was now stuck between said garbage can and one pissed off Laistrygonian giant.

Blue eyes widened when the Laistrygonian picked up a white Sedan and threw it towards him, it was only due to sheer luck that an attack of Percy managed to flush the car and said giant away and against the brick wall.

Jason sighed, but sadly his relief was short lived, as another giant decided to take his chances against him, "Ideas?" Jason asked cutting his way through his newest opponent before he shifted his gaze towards the black haired male, seeing that he wasn't fairing any better, although he was doing an awful good job to push the two giants back.

Percy narrowly dodged a club aimed at his head, "Not get killed?" He asked slashing riptide through the nearest giant, "How about we focus on that"

"Of course, why haven't I thought about that" Was Jason sarcastic reply, "How about an idea to get us pass them and towards the others?"

"Must I do everything? I came up with not getting killed. How about you think of a way out?" Percy asked jumping backwards to avoid a head on collision with a iron clad fist, "Well? I can only keep this up for so long"

"And whose fault is it?" Jason asked cutting his way through another giant and sending a bolt of electricity through him for good measure.

"Okay maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to say" Percy chuckled when he felt the blonds glare, "Okay, okay _it_ wasn't the smartest thing to say, but I can't help it"

If Jason hadn't been occupied with his three opponents, he would have whirled around and gave the dark haired man, a piece of his mind.

"You will pay for killing my brother" The Giant stepped towards him, slamming his club against the ground, "First I will kill you, and then I will take care of that Amazon queen"

Amazon queen? Oh great...seems like they weren't the only ones who had managed to piss this group of giants off, no wonder that some of them seemed to be beaten and wounded, "So the Amazon's pushed you all the way back?" Jason asked his blue eyes searching for a way out, "So you want to beat us to proof something to yourself or the Amazon Queen?"

Maybe he went a little too far with that last comment, judging by Percy snort and the growl the giants released?

Yes he went too far.

The Giant growled his eyes seemed to get an red glow, "You...You...How dare you" He slammed his club against a car and flatting it, "I will take pleasure in killing you"

.

.

"Oh and I am the blunt one?" Percy asked facing the blond, "I only annoyed them. You just pissed them off. It is one thing calling them dumb. But you just insulted their..." Percy started but whatever he wanted to stay was cut off by a flying car.

Green eyes widened, he managed to leap backwards landing a few feet away from Jason, "Close...That was to close for comfort" Percy cursed when he saw three giants running towards him, rolling over he avoided the sudden assault of wooden clubs and he could swear one of them was holding a lamp post.

Kicking up Percy jumped backwards making a perfect cartwheel that would make any gymnast jealous and landing perfectly on his two feet.

Jason looked impressed, "Not bad, a solid ten" He backed away from the fuming giant, "I didn't even know, you could do that"

Percy grinned his green eyes going from giant to the other, "Me neither, remind to tell Annabeth about it" He faced Jason from the corner of his, "Speaking off which, what _were_ _you_ thinking?"

Jason chuckled impersonating the dark haired male, "I might have taken it to far" He shrugged when the Percy tilted an eyebrow, "Alright, maybe I shouldn't have said that"

"Maybe? Try not all" Percy replied lifting Riptide, "I am open for ideas. Any idea is a good idea" He blocked the next two attacks, before he decided, that avoiding them was the best way to go. For the moment at least.

And to think, all they came out for was dinner. Honestly if Annabeth hadn't been craving KFC they wouldn't have needed to go so far out. Which meant that they would have not gone through that alley, which in turn would prevent them from meeting 15 giants who seemed to be craving a different kind of meat.

Hearing the sound of shattering glass, Percy shifted his gaze just in time to see a telephone booth being shatter in thousands of tiny pieces.

Jason had ducked in time and leaped towards his left, shielding himself from the flying glass, "Not my day" He could see how the door of the booth flew a few feet away before it crashed in to the ground, narrowly missing a black pickup, "How good is your driving?"

"In general or when being pursued by giants?" Percy asked clutching his hold on Riptide, "I would say...average?"

"Fine than I drive" Jason backed back towards the black pickup his eyes fixed on the eight huffing, puffing and cursing them to hell and back, "Entertain them"

"Do you even know how to highjack a car?" Percy asked facing him, his green eyes sweeping over him, "It is just you never stricken me as the type that would steal"

"And I don't, but I know what to do" Jason replied ducking under the smallest giant and making a dash towards the black pickup. He didn't bother to turn around when he heard the angry growl.

"I am counting on you" Jason called back, he smiled when he heard Percy's reply, it was amazing how he could keep such a carefree attitude.

Percy smirked, "Well it seems it is just you guys and me" He closed his eyes concentrating, he hoped he had enough energy left to summon enough water to at least push them back. That last few attacks had almost drained him.

He could feel it, the pressure build behind him. Thank the gods that they had set foot in Seattle, the ocean wasn't that far away.

The giants stepped back when they saw the wave appear behind the Demigod, some made a run for it hoping to outrun it, but sadly they weren't fast enough. The wave had already washed a few away and pushing the stronger ones back with several feet.

The leader stood up, his eyes filled with rage, "You think that this..." He stopped when he gotten hit by bolt of lightning.

Percy stepped back, his green eyes fixed on the giant who was being electrocuted. It wouldn't have been so bad if the poor monster hadn't been wet to begin with. He could swear if this was TV he would have seen the...

"Percy! What are you waiting for? Let's get out of here" Jason called from the pickup, "This won't hold them long"

And he was right, the few that managed to escape the lightning attacks where already standing up. Percy turned Riptide back into a pen and made a run towards Jason and their means of escape. Jason who hadn't bothered to wait up already started to drive, forcing Percy to open the door and jump in rapid succession.

"Geez thanks for waiting" Percy shifted his gaze towards the rear mirror seeing that three Giants attempted to follow them, "Tell me, do you have energy left? Because we have company"

Jason blue eyes darted towards the side mirror, seeing one gaining in on them, "Seatbelt and hold on" He was glad that Percy didn't ask anything and did what he asked, "Let's hope that, this works"

Percy faced Jason and to the way he was clutching the wheel, "What..are you doing?" His eyes widened when he saw him turn the steering wheel, "You got to be kidding me" he grabbed the door and held on tight when the car skidded making a full 360 degree turn and racing towards the giants.

"Hold on" Jason pushed the gas pedal, hearing the engine roll, "Let's hope that we startle them so much that they forget to hit us with their clubs"

"That is what you are worried about?" Percy asked his eyes fixed on the three giants running towards them, screaming their heads off, "I am more concerned about being stamped under their feet"

"Don't worry it will work, I have been through this before" Jason replied turning the wheel sharply to the left causing the car to almost overcorrect, nearly crashing against an incoming club.

"Yes...Nothing to worry about" He faced Jason, "You actually did this before? When? And where you driving?" Jason shot him look asking really now, "Yes, I want to know my chances for survival"

Jason kept his eyes fixed on the road in front of him, doing a good job avoiding being slammed of the road and squashed under the feet of eight giants, "A few years back, it was in Texas. It was one of our last quests before Reyna became praetor and _she_ was driving"

Percy head shot up when he heard that name, Jason hasn't mentioned her in years. To hear him say her name was a surprise, the late praetor had been a very sensitive subject to talk about.

"So you are saying, you never did this before?" Percy asked his eyes widened when one giant decided to leap towards them, "Grace? What..." But his answer came in a sharp left turn, the sudden spin caused Percy to slam his head against the dash board, "Damn...I swear when I get out this, I will kill you"

Jason laughed, "That was my reaction when I made the mistake to hand the wheel to Reyna, I have never been so sick in my life, driving with her is considered a danger hazard" He shook his head, "There was this one time when she..." He stopped when he realized what he was saying, his blue eyes darkening with emotion, "Let's go back"

Percy sighed wondering when the blond would be ready to talk about, the late praetor. It was obvious he missed her, but it seemed like talking about her, became harder instead of easier for him. There were times when you could find Jason, just staring in to space his mind miles away.

And no matter how many times they tried to approach the subject, the young man would pull his walls even higher, "Let's find something to eat first"

Jason nodded maneuvering the black pickup through the late night streets, he was grateful that Percy didn't push the subject, he hated talking about it. Saying that she was dead made it real, ignoring that little detail made dealing with the memories easier.

* * *

This was taking too long. Where were they? Three hours...it didn't take three hours to find a KFC right?

Annabeth Chase grey eyes where fixed on parking lot, hoping for a sign of her boyfriend and Jason but still nothing.

"Something happened" Pipers soft voice broke through her musings, "I will search for him" The brunette was already halfway through the motel room, when Annabeth's order stopped her.

"No" Annabeth shifted her gaze towards the brunette, "That is not a smart thing to do" Annabeth returned her gaze towards the window again, her eyes sweeping over the road when she heard an engine start.

"Sitting here and doing nothing is better? He could be wounded or..." Her voice hitched refusing to finish the sentence.

"I know...I am aware of that" Annabeth snapped, her grey eyes flashing, "_My boyfriend_ is out there to, but going out with no solid plan and no idea which way they went, is _not_ wise"

"But I can't sit here knowing something could have happened" Piper replied, her eyes stinging, Jason she could not live if something happened, while she was safe and warm. She had to be there and help him.

"You think I can do this?" Annabeth asked her voice filled with outrage, "You think I like the idea of them out there? The state is currently being overrun by monsters, monsters who would enjoy to kill children of the big three" She narrowed her eyes, "Not to say, that the Amazon queen closed her borders from any Demigod hailing from either the Greek or Roman camps, there is an order that they can kill at sight"

Didn't she care? How could she sit so calmly, while her boyfriend was out there? Wasn't she worried? Piper loved Jason and despite their break up, she knew that Jason would come to his senses. He would realize that she was the only one who loved him truly and deeply. They have been through too much, a quest and a whole war that had caused them almost their lives.

Yes, she had supported him more than anyone in the world, and she refused to sit here, while he was out there. She clenched her fists, she would go...who made Annabeth boss? If she didn't want to help her boyfriend than that was her problem...

"Where will you go? Do you know which way they went?" Annabeth asked, "What do you think will happen, if they came back and you are still out there? Than we have to worry about you. Both Percy and Jason knew the motel and they will be back..." She stopped when she heard the voice of her boyfriend.

"You had to see me, Leo" Percy stepped in the room closely followed by Jason and Leo, "It was insane..." He grinned when he saw his grilfriend, "We are back"

Annabeth sighed in relief when she saw that he was virtually unharmed, "What happened?" She asked hugging him, before she faced Jason who was being crushed in a hug by Piper, "What took you guys so long"

Jason sighed pushing Piper away, "We would have been here sooner, if someone didn't decide to go one on fifteen, against a group of giants"

Annabeth eyes widened, "You what?" Her eyes narrowed when she noticed the sheepish look, "Percy Jackson...what in the name of Zeus did you do?"

Percy stepped back lifting his hands in a desperate attempt to keep her away, "It wasn't that bad...I only annoyed them...Blondie over there was the one that pissed them off" He lifted the KFC bag, "Chicken?"

"You...You I can't believe..." She was cut off by Leo jumping in the middle, and grabbing the bag, "What are _you_ doing?""

The Latino grinned, "Saving the chicken" He dropped himself on the couch and handed everyone their meal, "I iris messaged camp, and they are holding up for now"

Annabeth sighed following Percy to the bed and dropping herself on the bed, "That bad?" She brushed a hand through her hair when Leo nodded, "And camp Jupiter?" She took a sip of her milkshake before she unpacked her dinner.

Leo shook his head, "According to Hazel, the Senate has voted unanimously and that they will not assist camp half blood in any way" He took a handful of fries, "Their praetors refuse, to send a few Romans east. Frank said that they can't miss anyone at the moment, all able Romans have to go to arms"

"How are they fairing?" Percy asked facing Leo who was in the middle of taking a bite from his chicken, "They are doing alright, right?"

Leo nodded swallowing before he replied with, "Yes, they are actually doing a whole lot better than us, so far they hadn't had any real casualties and they managed to push the monsters back behind their own lines"

"That means we have to hurry, the Amazon's are our only hope" Annabeth stated, "If we can't get the Amazon's to assist us in this, camp Half blood will be overrun by monsters and..." She trailed off not daring to finish that sentence.

"Porphyrion is not stupid, he knows why we came here" Percy replied, "And he will stop at nothing to prevent us, from reaching the Amazon campus" He sighed, "I wouldn't be surprised if he would try to get them on his side, they are after all loyal to no one but themselves"

"They have assisted _us _in the last war" Piper replied for her spot on the loveseat, "They aided and protected camp half blood against the forces of his mother, why would they suddenly side with Porphyrion?"

"Just because they sided with us in the last war, does not mean that they will do that now" Annabeth replied, "Besides the only reason why they fought with us was because of..."

"Reyna" Jason added, "The Amazon queen was Reyna's older sister and she didn't aide _us_, she aided _her sister_" He looked up from his drink, "They have a new queen now and this one, has no ties with either camp, we will have to convince them"

So what he was saying was, because Reyna wasn't here the Amazon's wouldn't side with them? Piper eyes flashed, if Reyna could convince the neutral Amazon's to come to their aide, than she could do it.

She could do anything what the daughter of war could do, anything _and_ better, "Well I can always charm speak them?" She frowned when she something flash through Jason eyes, "All we have to do is make them see reason right?"

Jason sighed placing his food on the table, "I am going for a walk" He stood up stopping Piper from standing, "_Aurum, Argentum venire_"

Piper watched the two Automatons look up from their spot against the window, and make their way towards Jason. She pulled her legs up when the dogs passed her seat, she hated them and they didn't like her either.

The dogs reminded her to much of their owner, cold and emotionless. She watched Jason pat them gently ushering them towards the door, "I will go with you" The moment that sentence left her mouth, the two dogs turned around growling at her, "Jason..."

Jason sighed calling them back, "I think it is better, if I go alone" He faced Percy and Annabeth, "I won't be long, I will be back in fifteen"

"Take your time, we will decide how we will approach the Amazon's" Annabeth waved them goodbye, "He is still not over it is he?"She asked as soon as the door closed behind the blond.

Percy shook his head, "He is getting better though, he has mentioned her twice today and that is a whole lot more than what you usually get out of in a year"

"So how are we going to do this?" Piper asked, wanting to talk about something else that the Roman girl. She ignored the look Annabeth shot her and kept her eyes fixed on Percy who shrugged facing his girlfriend in turn.

"We wait, until Jason comes back" Was her simple reply, her grey eyes still fixed on the brunette, "It is only fair that he can decide his part in this right?"

* * *

**A/N; Well that was the second chapter, I hope I did well, I am not very good in battle senarious, **

**I also hope I managed to keep them in character, and I have to be honest, writing piper is hard. The fact that I dont like her is one thing but her whole character is a contradiction.**

**Hates being girly and make up, but takes time to put a feather in her hair? Hates girls obsessed with boys, is the prime example of one clingy and totally obsessed girl.**

**And I can go on and on. But I don't think that I anyone wants to listen to what I have to say about her. Anyway that was my second chapter, I hope you all liked. **

**Please leave a review, I am still open for feedback and ideas. And I will see you all in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; Thank you all for the positive reviews, it was amazing reading them. Here is the third chapter, a chapter that took me two weeks of writing and deleting and writing again. So I hope, you all like the chapter. **

**Disclaimer; Like always me does not own, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, which also means I do not own the Heroes of Olympus either. Hell, I do not even own the house, I life in...So that should be enough to show how little I own. **

**I apologize for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes, like always there have to be some that I missed. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Piper Mclean faced the glass doors with the word Amazon. When they told her, that they were going to meet the warrior race, Piper had expected everything but this.

She thought that they would maybe be somewhere in the Olympic National woods, living in tents or maybe small cabins.

"How could they build something like this, without anyone noticing?" Annabeth asked her gray eyes taking the structure of the building in, "And they have a cavern under the building?"

Of course. Annabeth would be only interested in the architecture wonders of this all, wasn't she concerned that a man hating warrior race belonged to one of the richest companies in the world?

"You do not want to go down there" Percy replied facing Piper and indicating for her to go first, "They locked me and Frank in a cage...A _cage_"

"What? You rather had them put you in a aquarium?" Leo asked a grin appearing on his face, "That is taking the son of the sea god to far"

Piper took a deep breath, ignoring the idiocy that was Leo and walked through the glass doors and stepped in to the grand lobby. Her ever changing eyes took everything in.

It seemed to be a whole lot brighter inside than it was outside. The glass walls allowed a lot of light to brighten the Lobby, the floor was a beautiful glossy black and against the far wall was a black stone staircase that led up to the next floor.

Other than that, the Lobby seemed to have a few leather couches and a small table that served as a waiting area and some plants that decorated the place.

"Can I help you?"

Piper shifted her gaze at the sudden voice, her eyes landed on the black haired woman standing on top of the staircase, "Ah yes?"

The black haired woman's eyes narrowed when she noticed their weapons, but she chose to ignore it for now, "And how can I help you?"

Piper smiled brightly and poured every ounce of charm speak in her words, "We wanted to have an audience with the Amazon Queen"

The black haired Amazon relaxed, her blue eyes filling with a apology, "I am sorry, but the Queen is currently not present"

"When will she be back?" Piper asked making sure to keep the Charm speak present in her voice, "We desperately need to see her, it is quite urgent and we would like to discuss our proposition as soon as possible"

"The Queen can't meet you" The black haired woman replied, "But if it is as urgent as you say, than you can discuss it with her second in command"

Piper faced Annabeth who whispered something to her, "Your second in command is capable of accepting our proposition? And the Queen?"

"In the Queen's absence? Than yes...In her presence our queens word is law" She nodded, "But if our second in command accepts whatever it is, you wish you discus? Than yes, the Queen will most likely agree"

Piper smiled, that was exactly what they wanted, "Than we would love to speak to your second in-" The rest of sentence was lost in her cry of pain.

Before Piper could even process what had happened, she was slammed in to the ground feeling a weight press against her chess and the sharp end of a blade against her neck, "What-" A hand was slammed against mouth clamping it shut.

Everything after that happened so fast, that Piper had trouble processing it all. The only thing that registered was the blade pressed against her neck and that her friends were surrounded by a dozen Amazon's.

"Trespassing on our territory is punishable with death" The young woman hissed her green eyes, filled with the intent to kill. "Now, why won't you drop your weapons and allow us to punish you, as we see fit?"

Kaleidoscopic eyes widened when she heard the Charmspeak in the redhead's voice, it was powerful. She could feel the words fill the lobby and effect everyone in the vicinity, "Uhm" She had to do something, she was the only one that could do something against this woman.

This was bad, this was very bad...They had not counted on someone who could resist her Charmspeak, let alone use it.

From the corner of her eye, Piper could see them become victims of the woman's ability, this was going wrong very fast.

_Jason. _

Oh god...She had to help him, he needed her. Piper tried to get the woman off her, but the only reaction she got from the redhead was that she pressed the blade harder against her neck.

"Now, you wanted to see me? And do what, exactly?" The woman asked her lips twisting in a dark and evil smirk, "Charmspeak me? How foolish of you"'

"Uhmm"

The woman tilted her head, her green filling with mocking amusement, "Oh? Is something wrong? Cat got your tongue?" She narrowed her eyes which had taken an almost wicked glow, "Not so great without your precious power, are you?"

Piper noticed the woman they had been speaking to, approach the redhead, the look she send Piper was one filled with the desire to tear her apart.

The young woman bowed her head in respect, "Forgive me...I almost allowed them in to our midst" Her blue eyes glaring at Piper, "I fell in her trap, before I even realized"

"It doesn't matter, even if you allowed them up" The redhead moved the blade across her captives neck, "They would have spoken with me, and I would have recognized, that she was one manipulating little girl"

"What do you wish to do with them?"

Piper's eyes widened she tried to shift her body and get the woman off her, if only she could get a hold of dagger. She would be able, to fight her and charmspeak her friends free of this woman's hold.

"It is adorable, that you think, that with a weapon you can actually stand a chance" She placed her hand against Piper's throat and pressed down hard, "There that is taken care off"

Piper almost wanted ask what...But she got her answer when she felt something burn in her throat. Her eyes filled with tears as she tried to understand what the woman did to her.

"Take them to the holding cells, our Queen will pass judgment" She stood up and dragged Piper with her, "Confiscate all their weapons, they won't resist"

Piper saw her chance when the woman removed her hand from her mouth, she could finally use her ability, "..." She opened her mouth to call for Jason but not a sound came out, "..."

What? What was going on? What happened to her voice? She turned around when she heard the mocking laugh, "..."

"How long, will it take, for you to realize?" She asked tilting her head to the side, her green eyes mocking her, "Hmm? I mean even you should realize that, once you open your mouth and no sound comes out, that it won't work a second, a third nor a fourth time right?"

Her voice? She took her voice? How? When...The burning...She used something, some ability? What was she? How could someone, steal someone's else voice?

Her voice! That was her power, without it, she was basically useless. Her ever changing eyes, swept over the lobby spotting the various Amazon's standing their weapons drawn.

She could not win...Not against so many, and definitely not without her voice. If she could not use, Charmspeak she would not be able, to free her friends.

"Weapon?" The redhead asked taking a step towards her, smiling when she Piper to a step away from her, "I am on a time limit, here. My lunch break is almost over and I still need to _buy_ it"

She was mocking her. The way she said it, reminded her of someone else. Piper's eyes narrowed when she recalled the last person, who said something in those lines to her.

The Roman leader.

Piper reached for her dagger and wanted to pull it out of her belt, but before she could even touch it. She was kicked in the stomach and swept of her feet, in such a swift and fast movement. That Piper didn't even realize someone had moved.

She fell towards the ground and would have landed quite painfully, if someone didn't grab her hair as she fell and pulled her back up.

Piper resisted the urge to cry out in pain, and faced the person who had attacked. Piercing green eyes, were filled with pure and uncontrolled rage.

"Your brains? What in the name of Hecate happened to your brains?" The woman asked her green eyes flashing dangerously, "By the Goddess...You are, how you survived this long is beyond me"

She hated her. She really hated her, if she did not stop mocking and insulting her...Piper stumbled when she was pushed towards the stairs.

Jason and Percy were forced down the stairs, Piper tried to reach for Jason opening her mouth to call for him, "..." She closed her eyes when she realized that she had lost her voice, and that he would be unable to hear her.

Piper's eyes swept over his person and was glad to see, that despite the Charmspeak effecting him that he was unharmed.

She had to think...She had to find a way to safe him. Jason needed her, and that was enough to push her fear to the back ground.

She was Piper Mclean the head councilor of cabin ten. She had been on a quest to save the Goddess Hera in her first week at camp. And she was one of the seven who were prophesied to defeat the Titan Gaea.

She closed the doors of death and had been constantly fighting monsters. This...This was nothing, she could handle a few Amazons.

She would find a way to help Jason. She would save him, even if that was the last thing she would do. All she had to do was think, there had to be way out of this.

* * *

There were days that Mackenzie wished that Reyna was an heartless woman. One that lead with a iron hand and killed all those that opposed her.

It would surely make her job easier.

But alas, that was not the case. Reyna was -sadly- a very kind woman ( If you looked behind the cold front, she was an really warm and passionate person)

And she honestly loved the girl but sometimes...There were times that she wished the woman would be cruel...Mackenzie knew, that she was capable of showing near ruthlessness in battle.

Take this situation for example...She would have loved to tear the Charm speaker apart for trying to control one of her sisters. It angered her, that someone was so willing to use a power as dangerous as the ability to control another human being.

She seemed to be unaware of the pain that came with the power, but Mackenzie knew that one day the girl would learn that it was more of a curse than it was a gift.

One day she would say the wrong thing to the wrong person, she may not mean it but she would accidently use her ability and...Mackenzie closed her eyes and pushed the awful memories back and concentrated on the task at hand.

She sighed when she noticed the brunette looking around their distribution center, probably searching for a way to escape.

"I will warn you Barbie"

The Charm speaker shot her a glare that was probably meant to be threatening but all it did was cause her to smirk in amusement, "Cute and all, but you are holding me up, so if you would?"

Knowing that she couldn't talk at the moment, the brunette turned around and followed her friends on the metal stairs.

Mackenzie followed them making sure to keep her charmspeak present in her orders, she raised an eyebrow when she caught the glare of the girl, "Hmm? Is there a problem? You can't possibly be opposed against me using this ability right?"

All she received from her was a look filled with defiance and the desire to give, her a piece of her mind. It seemed like the brunette was against the way she was treating her friends.

Mackenzie's eyes narrowed, "You girl, have some nerve. Isn't this the exact same thing you did. Weren't you planning to use, your charmspeak against me? Manipulate me to agree with whatever it was that you idiots were after?"

Knowing that the girl was still unable to talk Mackenzie decided to just show her, how dangerous this ability, she was toying with was.

What did she think? That it was a game? Mackenzie reached for her and grabbed her shoulder, her green eyes glaring down at the shorter girl, "How about, I ask them to jump?" She smirked when she saw the girls eyes widened as she paled, "Oh? Does that scare you? Maybe if I do it, you will learn your lesson"

Kaleidoscopic eyes flashed, daring her to hurt anyone and that she would make sure that she would pay.

"Is that a challenge? I never back down, so don't tempt me to actually do it" Mackenzie said pushing her on to the catwalk and leading her towards the many cages, "Now get your ass moving"

Yes. She really wished that Reyna was a little more cruel. Then she could at least make an example out of this girl. The girl really believed that she could talk her way out of everything, didn't she realize that there were people that could resist such ability? And that, when they realized what was happening, that they would most probably kill her?

Not that she cared, but still it was somewhat disturbing that someone could have such a childish view of it all. It seemed like her so called gift, brought her nothing but joy.

"Oh? What is this?" A soft voice asked pulling Mackenzie out of her thoughts, "A present? For little ole me? Oh, dear you shouldn't have"

Mackenzie's eyes landed on the beautiful dark haired woman sitting on the crate her trusted magazine in her hand, "Zinah. Meet our newest prisoners" She pushed the brunette in one of the cells and locked the cage, " They tried to Charmspeak their way in, wanting an audience with the Queen"

"Ironic, all they had to do was just ask" Zinah said her brown eyes landing on the charm speaker and flashed with disgust, "Venus?"

"Who else?" Mackenzie sighed her green eyes landed on the annoying Charm speaker, "She works on my nerves"

"Mia, dear. The weather works on your nerves" Zinah said shifting her gaze back towards the magazine in her hands, "So? Where is my lunch?"

"Really, you are impossible" Mackenzie said her lips twitching in a smile, "I will send someone, Burger king?

Zinah shot her a glare, "And what part of Burger king is Hallal? You want me to live on fries?" She sighed shaking her head, "Vegetarian than and please make sure it _is_ vegetarian. And if they started selling something with fish, than that will do"

Mackenzie laughed feeling some of the anger of the whole situation disappear, "Whatever you desire...On a side note, we keep them here, until she returns?"

"Do we have a choice?" Zinah asked shifting her gaze towards the caged Demigod's, "Don't worry, I will watch over them. No one will get pass me, especially that child of Ares"

"She is on a crusade and she is searching for anything...And I mean anything that may show, Rey is unfit to be Queen"

Zinah laughed softy, "As our dear Queen would say, this should proof to be interesting" She flipped a page her eyes widened when she saw something that interested her, "Katherine should be back, so we will guard them...You get me, my lunch"

Mackenzie shifted her gaze towards the five caged demigods, "Our Queen will, see what she will do with you" She lifted her hand and tapped the bars, "Piece of advice, these cages are magically enhanced, do you know what that means?"

"It means your abilities are useless in there. The minute the doors were locked the cages ability was activated" Zinah added with such ease that one could, wonder how many times she has done this.

Mackenzie smiled her green eyes filling with pride, "One of our better inventions, I myself helped design them...It works so perfectly, that it doesn't matter what your ability is"

"Child of Jupiter, Pluto or Neptune" Zinah said flipping another page, "You power will be nullified, I know we are ingenious"

Mackenzie faced the charm speaker, "I will return your voice, and I will share a little secret with you" She stepped towards the brunette, "Charm speak won't work on her"

"And if you dare to use it on someone, I won't hesitate to kill you" Zinah said from her position on the crate, "The Queen doesn't need five people, to have an audience with"

"There you have it" Mackenzie said snapping her fingers and felt the small tingling of her magic flow through her body, "All fixed. You know a normal person would say, thank you"

Zinah laughed probably realizing the hell she had put the poor girl through, "And to think, I could have been the one that had the chance to play with them"

"Yeah, if only you weren't so lazy" Mackenzie replied her green eyes swept over the five prisoners, what was it? There was something about them that looked familiar, "I will be right back and Zinah?"

Zinah didn't bother to face her and just flipped another a page, "Hmm? This is a nice purse, you think I can get an advanced payment, if I ask nicely?"

"It never hurts to ask" Mackenzie replied turning around and walking back towards the stairs, "And Zinah? _There is something about them, that I don't like"_ Mackenzie said the last part in the ancient language of the Amazon's and gave the silent order that if they did something, anything that she had the right to kill them.

"Affirmative"

The red haired woman nodded, waved goodbye and left the most sadistic Amazon with the prisoners. If there was someone who was capable of killing, without feeling anything it was the daughter of Demeter...No Zinah was defiantly the daughter of Ceres the Roman Goddess.

She had never asked the woman, what her live had looked like, before she joined the Amazon's five years ago. It must have been something awful, that had erased the usual kindness that came with the children of the Goddess of nature.

Zinah lacked compassion in battle- Make that always- she lacked mercy and once she made you her enemy she finished you off.

Amazon or no Amazon, the woman didn't care. So could you imagine what she would do with someone, who wasn't considered to be one of them?

Mackenzie sighed mentally shaking her head, where did she get the right to think about someone else past like that?

It wasn't like hers was so pretty. She was the worst, she was after all the one who murdered her father, "Great...This was not how, I imagined my Monday to be"

She jumped off the remaining stairs and made her way through the aisles and the exit, she needed to grab her coat, which she had left where again?

* * *

Zinah crossed her legs and continued to go through the magazine in her hand, "It won't work" She said when she heard the hushed whispers behind her, "That cage nullifies all abilities, so unless you have an ability that can nullify the nullifying aspects of that cage, you are stuck"

"I am so sorry...This is all my fault"

Zinah sighed, Mackenzie wasn't kidding when she said the girl worked on her nerves. How many times could a human being possible apologize?

"There was no way, we could anticipate this...You tried your best, that was all we could ask of you" The blond man she had identified as Jason said, "So don't beat yourself up over it, Pipes"

And how many times could a man, comfort someone else before it turned annoying, Zinah wondered flipping another page, "She should, it is her fault you know"" Zinah said not bothering to face the blond as she felt his glare, "You are in there, _because_, she used that mind raping ability"

"Don't listen to her beauty Queen she doesn't know, what she is talking about" The Joker named Leo said his voice lacking the resentment that his friend had showed her, "We will get out of here and you will show her"

"Show me, what exactly? That by using a mind raping ability, to get the favor of a warrior race, will get me locked away?" Zinah asked enjoying this new found hobby, "Well then, I humbly thank for that eye opener"

"I should have acted faster or something" Piper complained again, "I endangered you all, because I was so slow"

Zinah didn't know whether she should laugh or ask Katherine to do check up on this girl. She couldn't possibly believe that, they were in that cage because she was slow? Just what was wrong with the girl?

"Did your parent drop you as a child?" Zinah asked finally looking up from her magazine, "Because there is no way, you can actually think that, that is the reason you are captured"

Piper shot her a glare that on anyone else would have been, considered dangerous but all it did was cause Zinah to laugh, "Why won't you bother someone"

"And did she learn her lesson?" Zinah asked returning back to her magazine, "O, no surrey. This woman just continues to use, the despicable ability known as mind raping"

"Would you stop saying that?" Jason snapped becoming fed up with the annoying woman, "Just ignore her Pipes"

"Oh yes, Pipes" Zinah said feeding on their annoyance, "Ignore me and with that, the whole world" She flipped back a page when she spotted something she liked, "Because that is, what we want to teach our children, if we want something we mind rape them and if it doesn't work, we try harder"

She looked up facing the five demigods, "What a good mentality. And then we wonder why the world is so fucked up and wars and hate crimes, exist" She shook her head, "But don't worry Pipes, you can charmspeak it all away, because that is the new morality of our world"

Zinah returned back to her magazine, "If Reyna could hear you guys, right now...The woman would have a field day with you all"

She looked up when she heard the gasp, her eyes falling on the blond male, "Is something wrong, with that name?" Zinah asked her brown eyes narrowing, "She is the one, that decides you fate, so I would work on what you are going to tell her"

"Your Queen's name is Reyna?" Piper asked it had to be something in her voice that caused the Zinah to narrow her eyes, "Reyna?"

"That is Queen Reyna for you" Zinah snapped all the previous mellowness gone, "Our Queen and someone who you should genuinely fear, she eats girls like you for breakfast"

"When will she see us?"

Zinah shrugged returning back to her Magazine, "I do not know and I do not care, she will see you when she so desires"

"You did inform her? Told her, we wished to see her?"

Zinah faced the blond woman, "No, I did not...And I don't know if anyone else did" She shifted her gaze back to her magazine wondering why the brunette gave that reaction, "So do me a favor? Keep your traps shut and wait until she asks for you"

She didn't like them...She was beginning to see what it was about them, that Mia didn't trust. The brunette, the one named Piper.

Zinah made that one her target, she did not like the way she said her friends name. It was possible that they knew Reyna, the girl was the previous Praetor of Camp Jupiter and one of the leading generals/Leaders against the forces of the earth Goddess.

"Which camp do you hail from?"

"Camp Half-blood" The dark haired man named Percy said, "We are from Camp Half-blood"

So they were Greeks. Didn't Reyna help defend that camp, in the last war? Yes she did, it was the reason Queen Hylla had lead their forces to the Greek camp...Not to defend the Greeks but to support her sister.

That could explain why they could know of her, but would that get a reaction like that? No it wouldn't unless...Unless what? Reyna had scared the hell out of the girl? The gods knew how scary the woman could be sometimes.

Or something else?

Whatever it was, Zinah would take care of it. She would destroy everything that even slightly threatened her friends happiness...Zinah would erase it.

And let it be, that she had till Thursday the time to find everything that made, this group of Demigod tick.

Zinah smirked flipping another page, "I love my job" She could feel the looks the five prisoners send her, but she chose to ignore it, "I love Monday's, don't you?"

* * *

Mackenzie dashed through the corridors and towards Reyna's private kitchen. She took a sharp corner and narrowly dodged a woman carrying a tray with drinks, "Sorry...My bad"

After visiting six different offices and two trips to the Lobby and one to her car, did she finally realize were she left her coat.

She had made herself some coffee and had craved some of Reyna -not so- secret chocolate stash, so she had enjoyed the sweets in the small kitchen and it was there she had left her coat.

Maybe Kat was right and it was better to leave her coat were it belonged, in her office. Would make trips and detours like this one, unnecessary.

"First Lieutenant"

Mackenzie didn't turn around and only lifted her hand, "I am in a hurry...I will see you later" She called not bothering herself with the fact that she didn't even know who was calling her, "I will be back"

"But...It is about the-"

The rest of the woman's words were blocked out by the sound of the lifts opening and Mackenzie own call brushing her away.

It was years of practice that allowed her to glide perfectly in to the kitchen and dodge the wooden table she knew graced the middle by twirling to the side, "I get better and better-Ahhh"

She jumped back when she spotted the dark haired woman standing at the counter making herself something to drink, "Reyna? What are you doing here?"

The dark haired woman tilted an eyebrow, "Oh, I don't know Mia, what does one usually do in a kitchen?" Reyna asked lifting her cup up and showing it to the redhead, "You can have three guesses"

Mackenzie sighed leaning against the table, "Okay let me rephrase that, what are you doing here, now?" She asked frowning, "You shouldn't be back until Thursday"

Reyna shrugged making her way towards the table and took place, "A simple, welcome back Reyna. Would have been appreciated you know" She took a sip of her favorite beverage, "So? Why the rush? How many times, must I tell you, no running in the hallways"

"Yes, yes Sensei" Mackenzie said falling back in their daily routine, "I was getting, Zinah's lunch" She pulled a chair back which caused the young Queen to raise her eyebrow in question, "Demigods wished to have an audience with you"

"Ah...So they finally decided to approach me? Which Camp?" Reyna asked placing her cup back down on the table, "And what did they want, exactly?"

"I did not bother to ask"

Reyna frowned probably wondering if her second in command lost it, "You did not ask? They ask for an audience, and you did not ask who they were and what they want, because?"

"They did not ask" Mackenzie snapped her annoyance with the brunette flashing up again, "They tried to charmspeak their way in" She nodded when she saw those obsidian eyes narrow, "I know right? That was basically my reaction to"

Mackenzie could basically see the wheels in her friends brains turn and weight up all the pros and cons of allowing them, to have an audience with her.

After what seemed like hours, but was just mere minutes Reyna sighed standing up, "Fine I will allow them to see me" She took her coat and cup and made her way towards her office, "I will speak to their leader and to the leader alone, this person will have to convince me"

"Must it be a female?"

"I have no preferences, I do not wish to see the charm speaker though" Reyna said facing Mackenzie, "Ten minutes, they have ten minutes to decide who will be the one that will represent them and they can use that time, to prepare the mother of all speeches for all I care"

"Then I want to be present, at this meeting" She smiled at Reyna's 'do as you please' She sighed running her hand through her hair, "Zinah is going to kill me, this will be second time, I go down there without her lunch"

She grabbed the brown coat from one chair and made her way back towards the underground facility, "What a way to start my week, I hate Monday's"

* * *

**A/N; This was it for this chapter. I don't know if I managed to keep Piper in character. As she is one hard character to write, so I hope I did well. **

**The OC are my own and no one has to worry, there are only three important OC who will receive their own POV, I introduced two in this chapter and the third and final one, will appear in the next one. **

**I also hope I managed to keep the Grammar/Spelling mistakes to a minimum. I did go over it, before i posted it. But I know, there a few somewhere. **

**The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Like always I am open for feedback and any advice that can make better to follow. **

**See you all in the next chapter, I hope. **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N; I wanted to thank MissBlueSunglass, Kushina-Reyna, kittyhawk09, Celeste, Stellar, Maya, Miwokgirl101, Livie, Guest and Hi for their kind and helpful reviews.

I also wanted to thank everyone, who has favorite, followed and just read this story. Here is the fourth chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.

Like always I do not own PJO/ HoO, I do own the Idea, plot bunnies that came with it and the OC. It is not much, but we can't all be RR can we?

I apologize for any grammar/Spelling mistakes. Other than that? Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

How could she have made such a grave mistake? How could she, not have included that someone could resist Charmspeak?

Annabeth didn't believe that one could be prepared for everything. But if ninety percent of your plan relied on an ability, one should always count on the fact that there would be always someone who could resist it.

And Annabeth had ignored that. She had made the grave mistake, of basing her plan on events in the past.

She had assumed that because Piper's Charmspeak had always worked in the past, that it would also work now.

And that was a stupid and reckless assumption.

There was no such thing as an flawless and perfect ability. All abilities could be countered _and_ resisted.

No matter how powerful they seemed to be. No matter how many times they have worked. Nor how many times they saved your life. One should always count on the fact, that one day they would fail.

It was just their luck that they encountered someone who could not only resist it, but use it as well. Annabeth had felt Charmspeak before, both Drew and Piper could use it.

But the Amazon's ability scared her.

Annabeth could always feel it when Piper used her Charmspeak, but with this woman...Annabeth hadn't felt it. She had only realized she had been put under the spell, after she had been released.

"Hmm. You are back? And without my lunch, I see."

Annabeth shifted her gaze and spotted the red haired Charmspeaker, approach them. The Second commander of the Amazons stopped next to the crate.

"Something changed?"

Annabeth tensed wondering if that something would make their situation worse. Or if it was something that could work in their advantage.

The Second Commander of the Amazons sighed, her green eyes shifting their gaze towards the cages and rested on Annabeth. "You can say that again. And?"

The dark haired woman shrugged looking up from her magazine and said something, in a language Annabeth couldn't understand. What kind of language was it? It wasn't Latin, it did sound old...It was an very old language.

The red haired Amazon stepped towards their cages and stopped in front of the one holding Annabeth. "You have ten minutes, to decide which one of you will represent your cause. The Charmspeaker is the only one, our Queen has no desire meeting."

"So, she has no claims against meeting a male, but she would refuse to meet a woman?" Piper asked her voice filled with defiance. "Not very Amazonian of her, is it?"

Annabeth's eyes widened when she heard what Piper had said, what was she doing? But before Annabeth could say anything, she was interrupted by the woman who had been guarding them.

"Oh?" She said closing her Magazine, placing it down as she stood up. Her dark brown eyes darkened dangerously. "I don't think I heard you, right. Something about our Queen not being a true Amazon?"

She took a step towards the cage holding Piper, her lips forming an sadistic smile. The Amazon lifted her hand and grabbed the bars of the cage holding the daughter of Aphrodite. "Your parent did drop you as child. Because other than you lacking a brain, I can't think of a solid and even justified reason for you to endanger your friends like that."

"She didn't mean it like that." Annabeth said her grey eyes silencing her friend before she gotten them killed _before_ they had the chance, to see the Amazon Queen. "She was just surprised...That the Queen wanted to see a male."

Brown eyes shifted their gaze towards Annabeth and were filled with an desire to kill. In all her years in camp and on Quests, Annabeth had never seen anyone's eyes filled with such a blood thirst. "Didn't mean it like that? You can't expect me to believe that, do you?" She asked her dark eyes narrowing.

"She really didn't...It just came out wrong." Annabeth tried again, knowing that it sounded ridiculous and that there was no way anyone would believe that. But she had to try and undo the damage Piper had caused.

"It came out wrong?" She asked stepping away from Piper's cage and moving towards the one holding Annabeth. "So what she meant to say was, what exactly? I thought Amazons hated men? I thought Amazons preferred to speak to a female warrior?" The young woman asked tilting an eyebrow. "And instead of saying that she decided upon. Not very Amazonian?"

Well when she put it like that, but what else could Annabeth do? They needed to speak with the Queen. It was their home which was depended on this. "Please...She didn't mean it like that." Annabeth tried again. "One representative?"

The red haired woman sighed. Her green eyes shifting between her friend, Annabeth and Piper. "Yes, everyone but the Charmspeaker. I advise you to choose wisely."

The dark haired woman faced the Second Commander of the Amazons. "The punishment on insulting our Queen is death. She insulted the person, who made the rule not to kill _everyone_ that enters our territory... She insulted the one who _allowed_ them to life a few more minutes."

"I get that." The red haired woman said lifting her hand successfully cutting of whatever it was, that the other woman wanted to say. "Enough Zinah."

Zinah's eyes flashed and for a minute Annabeth thought that she would do something rash. But she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and released it. "I am defiantly not getting paid enough for this."

She returned back to the crate and took place reopening her Magazine and flipped a few pages. "Mark my words Mackenzie, one wrong move and I will depose of her."

"If that makes you happy, go right ahead." Was Mackenzie reply sighing before she shifted her gaze towards Annabeth. "Considering that wasted precious time...Time you do not have. You will only get three minutes, to decide who will be your representative."

Annabeth nodded her mind working through all the possibilities, it didn't take her long to come to the conclusion that she would be the one who was best suited for the job.

"I will be the one to speak to your Queen." Annabeth said her grey eyes facing Percy and Jason, silently telling them that she had this under control. "I am the one who will, represent us."

Mackenzie nodded her green eyes sweeping over the four Demigods, before they rested on Annabeth again. "That is your final decision? You are aware of the fact, that the fate of your friends is in your hands right now?"

"That is why I am the one, to see your Queen." Annabeth said not faltering under the piercing gaze of the Amazon. ."I am the one who is best suited, for this."

Mackenzie sighed stepping towards the cage holding Annabeth. "No tricks...One wrong move and I won't hesitate to kill you, and your friends."

"I am not planning to risk anyone's safety." Was Annabeth instant reply, she shifted her gaze when she heard the amused chuckle. "Is there something funny, in what I said?"

Zinah shook her head not looking up from her Magazine. "No, nothing. It is just that I find somewhat ironic, how you do not want to 'endanger' your friends. And yet, you decided to use someone who can brainwash the masses as your diplomat."

"We were-" Annabeth started wanting to defend their cause and the reason why they had decided upon Piper Charmspeak to calm them down, but she was cut off by the reading woman.

"I don't need you to convince me of the good of your actions." Zinah said looking up to face Annabeth. "You should safe that for our Queen. She will defiantly ask for the reason behind such an ill-conceived plan."

Annabeth sighed knowing that she was right. She didn't need to convince her, nor did she need to convince the Second commander. No, the only ones whose opinion really mattered was the one of the Queen.

Mackenzie opened the cage and allowed Annabeth to exit her prison. "She is waiting. So if you are ready?"

"Be careful Wise Girl."

Annabeth stepped out the cage and shifted her gaze towards her boyfriend. She smiled hoping to ease his worries. "Don't worry, I will convince her."

"Try. You will _try _to convince her." Mackenzie said as she started to walk across the catwalk. "Now if you would, be so kind as to follow me?"

Annabeth lifted her hand in a goodbye and followed the other woman, "I will. Not try, I _will _convince her."

The red haired woman didn't reply to that, and just lead her through the cavern and pass the aisles. Unlike when they brought her up, Annabeth could now look around and take everything in. She couldn't help but admire it all, this had taken a lot of time and effort.

...

...

The conveyor belt glided through the room carrying hundreds of boxes to and fro. The metal shelves which were stacked full with various of merchandise went on like an endless metal wall, while the sound of cranes filled the cavern with their humming engines.

Everything was fast paced. From the robotic arms packing, unpacking and folding boxes to the forklifts delivering even more boxes.

Her eyes registered all that and the armed woman walking around, some of them sending her wary looks but never approaching them.

"Athena and Hephaestus."

Annabeth shifted her gaze towards the woman leading her though the seemingly endless underground facility, "Sorry?"

She moved her hand through the air, "Everything from the smallest tile, to what you see down here. This is all designed by daughters of Athena and Hephaestus."

"It is...It is amazing. I can see that it, cost a lot of time and effort"

The woman smiled looking a lot kinder. "It did and it is perfect, but it was only after it was finished. That they started saying things like, we could do this better or we could have added that."

Annabeth couldn't help but smile at that. She was exactly the same, even now looking around she could point out a million things that she would have changed or wanted to replace.

There were so many stairs and turns, that Annabeth wondered how anyone could find their way in this maze.

They finally arrived above ground and were now making their way through the long corridors. It was only after four more flights of stairs, that Mackenzie allowed them to take the elevator. Annabeth leaned against the wall, as her escort pressed the top floor.

Of course. The top person's office has to be on the top floor. Who came with that ridiculous idea? She sighed her mind going through a hundred possible ways to plead with the Amazon Queen.

"We are here."

Annabeth opened her eyes when she heard the ping and followed the Amazon out the lift. Unlike the other floors, this one's interior was more private.

The waiting area resembled a small living room, more than anything else. There were three couches, two loveseats, a sofa and a flat screen TV. The glass table held a vase of flowers and few dozen Magazines, that Annabeth assumed were courtesy of the woman that guarded them.

The redhead knocked on the double doors. "The representative is here"

Annabeth frowned. Wondering why the voice that told them to come in, sounded so familiar. She took a deep breath and reminded herself why this, was so important and followed the other woman in the office.

She opened her mouth to introduce herself and thank the Amazon Queen, for seeing them. But Annabeth found the words die before they even escaped her mouth.

Standing in front of her, was the current Amazon Queen. The young woman radiated an air of power and confidence, but it wasn't that what caused Annabeth to freeze in shock.

She was maybe in her late teens or early twenties. And despite her delicate build, Annabeth could see that she was lithe and lean, in the same way as a cheetah or a tiger was.

The young Queen was completely dressed in black. Wearing a black tank top and black pants, with almost the entire right leg sawed off, revealing both her thigh and the silver and red chain wrapped around her leg. Her black boots and the golden belt around her waist, finished her attire.

She was also very beautiful in the way the night was beautiful, both could be serene and extremely deadly. Her dark hair tumbled in glossy waves down her back, her expression was neither friendly nor hostile. And her eyes, which were as black as obsidian took her in, revealing nothing.

But that all didn't concern Annabeth. No, it was the fact that she recognized this woman. The woman standing in front of her, the Queen of Amazon's was none other, than the late Praetor.

"Reyna?"

The dark haired woman raised one eyebrow, her dark eyes revealed nothing. It took her a few moments to reply. "Ah...You were the one freed, the Pirates on CC's Island."

Annabeth blinked her mind trying to make sense of the situation, it took her only a few moments before her mind finally caught up with she had said. "Pirates? Circe's Island?"

"Hmm? Isn't that what I just said?" She asked her dark eyes piercing through the other woman. "You sure caused a lot of trouble...Annabeth was it not?"

"I...Don't understand...Are you telling me, you know me _only_ from CC's Island?" She asked her grey eyes darting towards her left when she heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed. "You haven't met me somewhere else?"

"There is no need for that, Mia" Reyna said her dark eyes facing her second in command who despite not liking the order followed without protesting. "Somewhere else? No, not that I recall. Should I?" Reyna asked shifting her gaze back towards the blond.

Annabeth felt a sense of dread wash over. This was not happening, this could not be happening. What happened to her? How did she survive? How did she get her? Queen of the Amazons? Why couldn't she recall their meeting in Camp Jupiter? That they fought together?

Looking at the woman standing in front of her, Annabeth noticed that she seemed somewhat different. She seemed to be both gentler and colder, than she was three years ago.

What had happened to her? Did she lose her memories? That was the only logical explanation...Well unless she was pretending that she didn't know her.

But no matter how good Reyna was, there was no way that she could pretend that well. From the little Annabeth could read from her friend, Reyna really didn't know her beyond Circe's Island.

Oh god...She really did not know anything beyond Circe's Island...Why? How? How did she end up here...She was in Camp Half Blood when she had died...Well supposedly died, how did she end up on the West Coast?

The dark haired woman crossed the room moving towards the oak desk, and eased herself on the leather chair. "You don't need to look so scared. It is in the past. It would be unfair, to still be angry about something, you did as a child."

Annabeth wanted to scream that, that wasn't it. Her gray eyes darted towards the red haired woman. The look in those green eyes, told her everything. She knew...She _knew_ who Reyna really was. But they never bothered to tell her?

Why? What could they gain from not telling her the truth? Why, would they do something, like that?

Her gray eyes widened when she realized something else...The woman who had been guarding them. She had mentioned that their Queens name was Reyna. Tensing when she noticed how Piper had reacted to that name.

That was why, she asked from which camp they hailed. They had said _Greek _and Reyna was from the Roman camp...What did that mean? That if they had been Romans, she would have killed them?

Roman...Jason...Gods what was she supposed to tell Jason? As it wasn't enough that he had to suffer with losing his best friend, without resolving anything.

"You are starting to worry me. Are you alright?" Reyna's voice broke through her scattered thoughts. "I already told you, I placed that behind me. So there is nothing to worry about. I won't let what you have done, cloud my judgment. So if you would take a seat?"

That was not what was bothering her. But with the red haired woman, glaring at her...Annabeth knew she couldn't tell her that.

She wouldn't judge her for what happened on Circe' Island? This was really her...She was _still _Reyna...The one person who had given them a fair chance. The Roman Praetor had been the only one who had put her trust in them.

She had allowed Annabeth to escape, knowing that that was the right thing to do. She was still one of the most honest and fair people she knew.

Camp Half Blood needed help and Reyna as Amazon Queen...Meant that they had an honest and fair chance. She would listen and not judge...She did that three years ago and she was positive she would do that again.

Taking a deep breath to ease her worries and push the dread and sadness back, Annabeth moved towards one of the leather chairs and took place. "Thank you for seeing us. I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and one of the councilors of Camp Half Blood."

An amused smile graced her features. "Nice to meet you Annabeth, I am Reyna Martinez, Daughter of Bellona, student of Circe and Queen of the Amazons." She rested her chin against her hand. "You wished to see me? Well, I am listening."

"We came seeking your aide." Annabeth started her diplomatic side taking over, her gray eyes pleaded the other woman to hear her out first. "We wished...We hoped, that you were willing to come to the defense of our camp."

Annabeth continued to tell her about the whole situation at camp, that the entire New York state was being overrun by them. How they have managed, to pass through the defensives barriers and were pushing them back.

Reyna sighed leaning back in her chair, her obsidian eyes seemed to pierce through Annabeth. "I see...You travelled so far west, in hopes to get our favor? Why?"

Annabeth who had been ready to counter almost everything that could have possibly been said, was taken off guard by that one question, "Why?"

"Yes," Reyna said her dark eyes searching hers, for what Annabeth didn't know. "Why? Why did you decide, to come here and ask for the assistance of the Amazon's?" Reyna asked a frown appearing on her face, "You are aware of the fact. That just because my sister gave you her assistance, that it doesn't guarantee me doing the same? I have no ties with either camp. So I want to know why?"

Annabeth couldn't help but wince at the words that left the woman she had come, to view as a friend's mouth. Why, they decided to seek the assistance of the female warrior tribe? That was easy, they were desperate.

They couldn't contact the Hunters and the Romans were already knee deep in their own problems. From all the groups that had fought in the last war, it were the Amazons who were the only ones who still stood strong.

There defenses were nearly impenetrable and it was a combination of luck and good thinking that allowed, them to pass their borders unharmed. Sadly almost half the monsters, that were running a rampage through the state, had been after them.

And Annabeth knew, that Reyna knew that they were to blame for their recent increase in monsters. She sighed facing the dark haired woman, who was waiting patiently, "We didn't know, what else to do."

"You were desperate? I really don't know, what I should think about that." Reyna said leaning against the arm rest of her chair, "So we were, what? Last resort? That is nice, for our self-esteem."

Did she just make a joke? Reyna? She was really a different person, wasn't she? Annabeth thought sadly, "I...We just want to protect our home. It has been a safe haven for many of us, and I wish for it to stay, a safe place for many demigods after me."

Annabeth said being hundred percent truthful. Camp Half-blood had saved her, given her a home and a purpose. It was thanks to everyone, there that she came to realize that she was worth something.

That she could love and be loved. And she wanted, it to stay a place like for years to come, "It is my home and I want to protect. I will save it, no matter what"

Reyna tilted her head and Annabeth couldn't tell what she was thinking, Reyna was probably one of the few people she couldn't read fully, "I see." Reyna said shifting her dark eyes when she heard the soft knock on the door. "Enter."

...

...

Annabeth faced the door which opened revealing a blond haired woman, whose blues eyes went from Annabeth to Mackenzie, before they rested on the dark haired woman. "I apologize for the intrusion...I was not aware of you have having an guest."

"It quit alright. How can I help you, Katherine." Reyna asked her dark eyes fixed on the young woman.

Katherine nodded her blue eyes facing Annabeth, a guarded look on her face. She was probably wondering what she could afford to share in front of her and what not.

The blond woman sighed, her blue eyes facing her Queen. "They are back."

Annabeth frowned shifting her gaze back towards Reyna, who had a guarded look on her face. A soft sigh escaped the young Amazon Queen. "I see."

The daughter of Bellona reached for the phone next to her and pressed a few buttons. "Denise? Release the prisoners. And relocate them to one, of our lodgings." She didn't bother to wait for what the woman on the other end of the line would say, as she had already pressed the button to end the call.

"Wait...What about?-" Annabeth started trailing of when the Amazon Queen stood up and moved away from the desk. "Reyna?"

"There is an urgent matter, that needs my immediate attention." Reyna said her dark eyes meeting the blonds intense gaze. "I will return later this evening...or early tomorrow morning, you will have my official answer then."

"But we have no time. We need an answer now." Annabeth argued standing up and stepping in front Reyna. "_Please_. It is our home which is one the line here."

"It is because it is your home, that you should allow someone to think things through. And you are not the only one, who is putting something on the line here, I have to consider the safety of my Amazons aswell. Be patient, an hasty decion is never a good one.

Annabeth sighed seeing the truth in that statement. "Alright...We will wait, for your answer."

"You will be staying on Campus and whatever my answer will be, you will be able to leave right away." Reyna said moving her hand and telling the blond to lead the way. "You are only with five people?"

"Yes...There are only two Automatons waiting for us." Annabeth replied her grey eyes facing the daughter of war. "That is all...There is no one else."

"That is fine...You may retrieve your Automatons. I will send for someone to lead you to your friends." Reyna said turning around and moving towards the door. "We are leaving Mia."

"You two go on ahead. I will meet with you guys later." Mackenzie said her green eyes shifting towards Annabeth. "I will escort her to her friends."

Reyna stopped to face the red haired woman, a frown appearing on her face. "Now, why would you want to do that?" Reyna asked her dark eyes fixed on her second in command. "Hmm?"

"Have you forgotten that their is a Charmspeaker in their midst?" Mackenzie asked shifting her gaze away from Annabeth and towards Reyna. "So I will escort her back."

"Oh? Are you saying that her friend is stupid enough to endanger her camp? Reckless enough to Charmspeak my Amazons?" Reyna asked sounding sceptical and it was clear that she know, that the redhead was lying.

"You would be surprised. That girl has proven to be an idiot of the highest level." Mackenzie said finally shifting her gaze towards the young Queen. "You two go on, I will catch up with you guys in no time."

The dark haired woman shook her head, mumbeling something in the lines of why she always bothered with them. "Fine you may do as you please. Just don't harm my guests."

"Harm them? Now, why would I do something as reckless as that?" Mackenzie asked a grin appearing on her face. "The only reason, I could possibly have is, if they were threatening you in any shape or form."

"Mackenzie?"

Annabeth could clearly hear the warning in Reyna's voice and it seemed like Mackenzie did to, as she nodded promising she wouldn't do anything rash. Annabeth smiled her thanks when Reyna promised she would return as soon as possible, with her answer.

The Daughter of Athene knew that the minute those lift doors would close, and Reyna would be both out of sight and hearing range. The red haired woman, would turn towards her.

And what do you know, the doors hardly closed behind the two Amazons or Mackenzie turned around, facing Annabeth. "You and I need to have a nice little chat. So shall we talk?"

"Talk? About what? That you are hiding the truth from her?" Annabeth asked, her grey eyes not faltering under the piercing glare.

"Yes, exactly that." Mackenzie said her green eyes narrowing in anger. "And that is what you and friends, are going to do to. You will not mention her past to her."

"You can't just go and hide her past." Annabeth snapped her temper getting the better of her. "There are people who love her...People who miss her, people who have suffered because they thought she was _dead_."

"You don't think, we don't know that?" Mackenzie asked in outrage the air surrounding her pulsed as her temper started to rise. "She remembers everything up until Circe Island. After that? There is nothing. You should be asking yourself why?"

Annabeth opened her mouth to reply but couldn't find anything to say to that. The redhead was right...Reyna seemed to recall that she freed the Pirates so everything up until seven years ago, was still there.

"Tell me?" Mackenzie asked taking a step towards the blond woman. "What could be worse than losing her father? Than living with her uncle? Worse than losing her home? Worse than being held prisoner by Pirates? What could make her suffer so much that she had to forget all the memories of the Camp she had come to view as a home?"

Annabeth felt her anger defuse, the redhead had a point. She remembered could still remember how the Praetor had looked, that day. She had lost all hope, she had been bitter and tired...The daughter of Bellona had given up.

"Nothing? She remembers nothing?" Annabeth asked facing the Amazon again. "No one? Not a name? Face? There is nothing?"

Mackenzie seemed to realize that the Daughter of Athena, was starting to see her point. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Nothing...Flashes, little things but she doesn't remember...She just doesn't remember."

If she had thought Jason had broken down when he heard she had died, this would kill the poor guy. "Fine, we won't mention anything to her. I still think it is unfair to her." Annabeth said running a hand through her hair. "But I can understand why you are doing it."

"Good." Mackenzie turned around and moved towards the exit of the office, stopping before the closed doors. "Now if you would follow me?"

Annabeth sighed following the red haired woman, knowing that it would be one emotional day. Especially for a certain Son of Jupiter.

How does one bring such news? O yeah. I know, that you broke down and all. But don't worry she is alive and well, the only down side is she doesn't remember you.

Great she was starting to sound like Percy. which wasn't a good thing. Annabeth followed the Second Commander through the many corridors. Who would have ever thought, that a journey west for help would become one of the most dramatic quests they have ever been on.

* * *

A/N; There you have it the next chapter and the one I have been the most worried about.

I have decided on Annabeth being the one to meet Reyna first, because I thought that she would be the only one who would be capable of keeping her head cool in this situation.

As long as Percy isn't involved Annabeth is capable of being a very good diplomat and realize what is important and were her priorities lie.

I hope you liked the chapter, because I have mixed feelings about this. I am happy with the chapter, but somewhat disappointed because I believe I could have pulled more out of their meeting and conversation.

I am open for any feedback and I also want to know, what you thought about the chapter. The next one will be up as soon as I can, which will be a few weeks from now...I hope.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The fifth chapter and I have to say, one of the hardest chapter I have typed thus far. Like always I want to apologize for any grammar/Spelling errors. **

**And for those under us who tend to forget, I do not and I repeat do not own Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus. I do own the plot and the OC's though, so it may seem like nothing, but I am proud. **

** I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed, read, favorite and alerted this story. **

_**To Guest and Kushina-Reyna;**_** I wanted to thank you for your review and pointing out that you both felt like Reyna was OOC, and I apologize for that. But I am asking you to just bear with it for a few more chapters. **

**Reyna has lost all her memories about training with Lupa and Camp Jupiter, and thus misses all she had experienced and her training to be the perfect Roman. Although Reyna seems to lack the Roman demeanor it is still there and buried deep within her, which is why I had emphasized that she seems both gentler and colder at the same time. **

**I believe that our memories and life experiences shape us and without them, we will become someone else entirely. **

**Does that even make sense? I hope the both of you understand why I portrayed Reyna like that, and will not be put off. **

_**To The inked Pen;**_** I wanted to thank you for your review and also thank you for pointing out that I was being somewhat to hard on Piper, I didn't really notice until you told you me. **

**I will do my best to keep her both in character and not to let any of my personal opinions seep in my writing. **

_**To Miwokgirl;**_** I am glad to you agreed with my choice on Annabeth as the diplomat, I tried to be as true to Annabeth character as I possibly could get in a situation like that and I am glad I managed to pull it off. **

_**To Livie;**_** Thank you for the review, I am glad that you think I manage to keep Annabeth and that you loved the last chapter. **

_**To Nice, Reviewer and wolfguardian**_**; I wanted to thank you all for the review, I am glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

* * *

Jason sighed leaning back against the bars of his cage, he didn't know how many minutes had passed since Annabeth had left to meet the Amazon Queen.

He only knew that this waiting was nerve wrecking, he knew that the blond Daughter of Athena could take care of herself and if there was anyone who could convince the Queen to assist them, it would be Annabeth.

But it didn't make the waiting any easier and if he thought that they were having it hard, the Son of Poseidon was having it harder.

Percy had this firm believe that he was responsible for everyone else, the young man always became uncomfortable if he wasn't there to help or do something.

If Percy could have his way, he would be always on guard, he would always enter a place first. It had to be him that stayed behind and allow the others to escape.

So one could imagine how he would be feeling right now, knowing that his girlfriend was facing someone that had previously closed her borders from any Demigod hailing from either camp.

Someone who could be a potential enemy.

It wasn't that Percy didn't believe in his friend strengths, it was more that he felt like he had to be there in case something went wrong.

Jason pulled his left leg up and wrapped his arm around it, his blue eyes shifting their gaze towards the top of his cage.

People tended to say that the two of them were so similar and there were times Jason would agree with that.

Both were sons of very powerful Gods and both of them were leaders -whether they liked it or not. They both felt responsible for everyone else, they could and would risk their live to safe a loved one.

They possessed the same strong sense of justice and both possessed the same fairness. But that was it, that was as far as their similarities went, they did not share the same doubts and fears and usually tended to pull each other out of a depression _because_ they had different _worries._

But there were other times that he would say that Percy was Reyna's counterpart, they were both exceptionally loyal and possessed a near limitless amount of selflessness.

They even shared the same Fatal flaw but each representing different aspects of it, one could sacrifice the world for a friend the other could sacrifice a friend for the world.

And he honestly didn't know which one was worse...Was it better to know that you doomed the world for just one person? Or was it better to know that you doomed someone you knew for complete strangers.

It was true what they said that the Fatal Flaws which had the best motives, where the most dangerous ones.

Both Percy and Reyna possessed deadly Fatal Flaws...Fatal Flaws that could and would be able to kill them.

Wasn't it Reyna's Fatal Flaw that killed her? It was her selflessness, it was her absolute loyalty to everyone around her-even those she did not know- that had forced her to make those choices.

She had willingly sacrificed her life for the world...She had sacrificed her life protecting a Camp she had no emotional ties with, simply because that was the right thing to do.

She had died with the thought that he had betrayed her trust. She had died with the knowledge that Circe had been right. She had told him that she was glad and that she was grateful for those eight months.

That she should thank Juno and Venus for dodging a potential deadly bullet...He had asked what she meant with that, what Venus had to do with anything...Juno he understood, it had been her idea to switch the two camp leaders.

But Venus?

He sighed again closing his eyes hating the direction his thoughts were going...He finally understood why Percy disliked the Gods so much, they seemed to enjoy toying with their lives.

It seemed like the Gods took pleasure from destroying everything they had build. He was a prime example of that, he had no say in his life...It was Juno that decided everything for him.

He could totally see why Annabeth and his sister hated the Goddess. His patron had ruined his life and did she apologize?

No...Because what she had done, it had been in the best interest of the whole world. She had forced him in a position he had no desire being in.

He was Roman and he had not acted as one...He had left Reyna all alone...He had left her to deal with the chaos they had caused.

He should have stayed...He should have done something other than trying to convince everyone he was on their side.

Maybe if he had stayed...Octavian wouldn't have been able to rally the Romans up, like he did. If he had stayed and had helped Reyna with calming the Roman down, she wouldn't have been forced to give permission to attack Camp Half Blood.

If she hadn't done that..._If_ Reyna had never left her post in Camp Jupiter..._If_ she had stayed back in San Francisco...She would have been still alive.

Jason mentally shook his head forcing himself to stop thinking about her and the what ifs...He had almost lost it when he found out that she had died.

He had lived in denial for almost three months, convincing himself and anyone that wanted to listen that she wasn't dead.

That she _could_ not be dead...Not like that...That she would not go down, not without a fight.

He had denied it when Bellona had decided to inform him of her daughters fate. He had denied it when he had received the Iris message confirming what the Goddess had said.

He had denied when he returned to Camp Half Blood and when Dakota and Bobby had tried to convince him it was the truth, that they had seen it with their own eyes.

He had denied her death even when Camp Jupiter had been taking care of her funeral...He had denied it when they had put that empty casket in the ground.

He had denied it when he had stepped down as a praetor and he had even denied it when they chosen two new Praetors.

It was only after he had drowned himself self pity and was nearly tempted to just end it all, if it would only to make the pain stop, that he had snapped out of it.

The Reyna he had known...The girl that had become his best friend and his most trusted Partner would have been disappointed in him.

If it had been Reyna in his shoes. If it had been Reyna who had survived. If Reyna had managed to outlive him, she would have continued to go on. She would try to live fully in the name of all those that had fallen.

She would have continued to live and she would have made the best of it, she would try to live his share of life.

Which once again proved to him, that she was and always would be the strongest of the two. She had always made him want to become stronger.

He had informed the Senate and his friends that he was leaving. That he had served long enough and that he wished to retire. To leave the Camp behind and that he didn't even want to stay in New Rome.

She would be everywhere. He would have to pass her favorite spots, visit her favorite shops and be constantly reminded of his loss.

So he had decided that it would be better to stay in Camp Half Blood. It was the only place he could think of, the only place he would be able to stay without being constantly reminded of her.

Ironically it was also the place she had died.

Why he had chosen make himself suffer so much, he did not know. There was seriously something wrong with him, it seemed like he enjoyed the pain that came with visiting and even living in the place she had died.

Releasing a mental chuckle Jason sighed, wasn't that the whole reason why he had chosen to stay there in the first place? In a way he felt like he was deserving of this pain. That it was nothing compared to what she had to go through.

There was a difference of course. It was a whole lot more painful to know that a loved one left you on their own choice. It was worse knowing that they left you because that is what _they_ wanted.

Wasn't that what Reyna had thought? That he had left her behind, because that was what he had truly wanted?

Reyna was gone...Reyna had left him yes...But it was not by her own choice, and that hurt or more it _should _hurt less.

It had taken him a very long time to admit that she was really death...To scold himself for being delusional and believing that just because they had never found her body that she was still alive somewhere.

He hated to admit it but there was a part of him...A small part of him that still refused to believe that she was dead, refused to accept her death and move on.

Maybe Annabeth was right and it was his way to deal with the pain, if he could just ignore the fact that she was dead...Maybe just maybe he could remember her without all the pain that usually came with it.

The sound of footsteps pulled Jason out of his depressing thoughts, opening his eyes he shifted his gaze towards the catwalk spotting the brown haired woman walking towards them.

"Lieutenant Zinah?" The brunette greeted the dark haired Amazon pulling her attention from her Magazine and on the approaching woman.

"What brings you here?" Zinah asked her fellow Amazon as she closed the Magazine and tilted her head. "Is there something you wanted?"

"I am here to escort the Prisoners to one of our lodgings." The brunette replied flinching when the dark haired woman's eyes flashed in anger and narrowed suspiciously. "Under whose orders?"

"The Queen...They are to be escorted to one of the Lodgings." The brown haired woman replied answering the lieutenant's question. "The Queen didn't give me any details...She just handed me the order."

Zinah sighed running a hand through her black locks. "_It is always the same with that woman, she does whatever she desires...She never waits and discusses major decisions with her Council, the least she could do was ask for her lieutenants opinion, right?_"

Jason frowned not recognizing the language, it wasn't Latin and it wasn't ancient Greek. So what was it? She had used that ancient sounding language twice now.

Once with the second Commander and now with this woman, was it a language only exclusive to the Amazons? It was possible...It would explain why they seemed to be able to communicate with that language.

He had always known that the Amazons were a mix of both Romans and Greeks, so a common language one that everyone could communicate in without letting others-outsiders- know what you were talking about, made perfectly sense.

The newly revealed lieutenant shifted her gaze towards the four caged Demigods, she moved towards them and Jason could feel himself tense. He had been wary of her, from the minute he had met her.

Now that he knew that she was not just an Amazon but someone with the rank of Lieutenant, the threat about this woman had just risen to new levels.

He did not know anything about how the Amazon system was build. But it didn't really matter, a lieutenant was a high rank in any military system.

"It seems you are in luck, you just got recently promoted from mere prisoners to simple guests." Zinah said as she approached them.

It took them a few second to process the new piece of information, but when they realized just what it was she said and what it meant, the group of friends couldn't help but smile and thank Annabeth for a job well done.

"Ah, but it does not mean you are out the clear, though." Zinah replied successfully bursting their bubble. "You are guests, yes. But that does not mean, we won't kill you if you try anything."

"We won't do anything that would endanger everyone we know." Jason replied drawing the lieutenant's attention. "So you don't have to worry about that."

"Yeah, that is what you have been constantly preaching. I just have a hard time believing it." Zinah said, her brown eyes narrowed dangerously. "I have no choice but do as my Queen has ordered, but remember, I will be keeping an eye on you all."

"That sounds fair enough." Jason replied hoping that the dark haired woman would just give them the benefit of the doubt, she seemed to be thinking about it though and it was only after a few more moments that she finally decided to open their cages. "Thank you."

"Were is Annabeth?" Percy asked facing the brown haired woman standing a few feet away. "Do you know, where she is?"

"Annabeth?" The brunette asked a frown appearing on her face and facing Zinah."I do not know an Annabeth."

"It is probably the name of the woman who went to see the Queen." Zinah answered the brunettes unspoken Question, her brown eyes faced Percy. "You will be able to meet your friend at your temporary residence."

"Temporary residence?" Leo asked stretching his arms looking quite happy to be finally out of that small space. "How long are we going to stay there?"

Zinah tilted an eyebrow looking quite annoyed as she faced the Latino Demigod. "How should I know? In case you have forgotten, I have spend most of my time right here, guarding you all."

Leo grinned in apology. "Ah...I forgot about that little fact." He lifted his hands in surrender when she narrowed her eyes. "I am sorry?"

"But do you know, why your Queen would make that decision?" Percy asked following the dark haired woman across the catwalk. "What good will it do, to relocate us to one of your lodgings?"

Zinah sighed not bothering to face the Son of Poseidon. "You should ask that to your friend, I was here and I have no idea what she is thinking...No one ever does."

Despite that last sentence Jason could see that the Lieutenant trusted her Queen and by the looks of the brunette she was thinking the same, they would do whatever it was their Queen asked them to do.

They didn't seem to care if they didn't know what she was thinking half the time, whoever the woman was that had succeeded Reyna's sister must be one hell of a woman. She had managed to get this much trust from her people in just three years.

Jason sighed forcing himself to keep his head in the game...He could not afford to think about Reyna. It would only hurt and distract him of what was truly important.

The safety of Camp Half Blood.

...

...

How the Amazons had managed to hide so many underground tunnels, dozens of stairs and near endless corridors in a building which only had around the 12 floors Jason did not know.

It had taken them nearly forty minutes just to get to their destination the Amazon Campus, which housed several small buildings that functioned as their housings.

They were placed in one of the smaller buildings and tried to make themselves comfortable, well as comfortable one could get having three Amazons guarding them.

Despite the Amazon Queen's order to treat them as Guests, Zinah had decided to place some guards to keep an eye on them.

Said woman had left them to their own devices as she had other matters to attend, she had given them one final warning as not to try anything or there would be hell to pay.

Jason's eyes followed the movements of the pacing Son of Poseidon whose worry seemed to increase with every turn he made. "Percy? Please will you just sit down? You are giving me headache."

"No one told you to keep an eye on me, turn around and the problem is solved." Percy said continuing his pacing and working on the nerves of the brown haired Amazon leaning against the wall. "Just where is she? We have been here for ages."

"Fifteen minutes." The woman who had introduced herself as Denise said her eyes narrowing as they fixed their gaze on the black haired Demigod. "You have been here for fifteen minutes."

"My point exactly." Percy said turning around to face the brunette who didn't reply to his comment and shifted her gaze back towards the window. "Shouldn't she be here by now?"

Before Denise could say something in return she and everyone else were distracted by the sound of the Second commander's voice handing the Amazons standing in the hallway an order.

Jason shifted his gaze towards the door leading in to the hallway, his blue eyes landed on Annabeth who was leading both Aurum and Argentum in to the room.

A frown appeared on his face, the two Automatons seemed to upset about something and Annabeth herself didn't seem to be doing any better, as she looked very pale.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked making his way towards the Daughter of Athena and pulled her close. "What happened...You look like you have seen a ghost, what happened?"

The blond woman closed her eyes her face twisting in pain, she forced a smile on her face. "I am fine...A little shaken up, but I am fine."

Jason frown deepened wondering what could have happened to force the councilor of Cabin six to admit a weakness. "Hey...What is wrong?" Jason asked facing the two metal dogs who didn't do much but release a very sad whine.

"Denise you are excused."

Jason looked up facing the red haired woman stepping in to the living room, her green eyes swept over the room before they rested on the brunette standing near the window.

Denise pushed herself from the wall and gave the red haired woman a polite bow of her head, before she crossed the room and made her way out the house.

It was only after they heard the door close behind Denise that the Second commander decided to speak up. "The Queen has decided to give you all the benefit of the doubt, she will give her official answer later this evening or early tomorrow morning."

"We can't wait that long...We really need an answer now, we can't afford to waste anymore precious time." Piper said standing up frowning in worry her ever changing eyes were fixed on the other Charmspeaker.

"She said she needs to think about it, and I can't blame her." Annabeth said surprising everyone with her comment. "We are asking her to risk the safety of her people and she wants to be certain that helping us, won't be a lost cause."

"But why wait till tomorrow? Why not later this evening then?" Piper asked shifting her gaze towards Annabeth who sighed closing her eyes. "Annabeth? Why not later this evening?"

"She needed to attend other matters and thus has allowed us to stay on their campus, we are allowed to leave whatever her answer may be."

"Okay, I get that we are losing precious time and all that." Percy said his eyes narrowing as they gazed upon the blond woman. "But that does not explain why you are so pale, you look like you have seen a ghost."

Annabeth sighed her grey eyes darted across the room and landed on Jason, causing the blond male to frown. "Why won't you guys sit down? There is something you need to know and one rule we must follow at all costs."

"Annabeth?"

"Just sit down, Percy." Annabeth said stepping away from the man she loved a soft sigh escaping her. "Please? You are not making this any easier."

"You are making it sound like you are breaking it up with him." Leo said from his position on the leather couch. "Alright, alright...Not funny...I am sorry." Leo said lifting his hands in a gesture of surrender when he found himself at the receiving end of two deadly glares.

Jason narrowed his eyes wondering why she was sending him a look of apology, what did she do? What happened when she had met with the Queen? "Annabeth what is wrong? What do you mean, with a rule we must follow at costs?"

Annabeth looked pained she sighed deeply dropping herself on one of the many seats and faced each of her friends before her eyes returned back to Jason. "I met the Amazon Queen...I met the person who succeeded the previous Queen."

Jason had wanted to ask the blond what that had to do with anything, they knew they were going to meet up with the one who followed Reyna's sister. He stopped himself when another question popped up, why did it seem like she was only talking to him?

He shifted his gaze when he noticed that both Aurum and Argentum were still very restless, it looked as if they were preventing themselves from leaping out the room.

"And?" Leo asked sounding impatient and nervous at the same time, the black haired Latino seemed to be feeling the tension in the room to. "What has the Queen to do with, you looking so pale and so shaken up."

"Are you sure you are able to tell them?" The Second Commander of the Amazons asked her green eyes fixed on the blond woman. "I can easily do it for you."

"No...I told you, I will do it. If...If I leave it to you, who knows how you will bring it." Annabeth replied causing her friends to frown in confusion and wonder just what it was they were talking about.

The red haired woman tilted her head looking somewhat insulted. "I am not completely heartless. I only think it is easier not to try to soften the blow. Bad news is best brought directly."

"Am I the only one who is starting to freak out?" Leo asked the nervousness in his voice more prominent. "What bad news? Will someone just tell us, what is going on."

"I am trying...I just don't know, how to bring it." Annabeth snapped becoming annoyed, no one knew if she was annoyed with them or herself. "I _am_ trying...I just don't know how, one brings something like this on the table."

"Why won't you just say it?" Jason asked ignoring the fact that his friend flinched at the sound of his voice. "It is better to just throw it out, it can't be that bad."

She chuckled bitterly surprising the four Demigods with the foreign sound. "Not that bad? Just spit it, out? You sure about that, Jason?"

Why did it feel like this piece of information she had would only effect him? Forcing the feelings of confusion and worry to back of his mind, Jason asked her to just tell them and get it over with.

It would be a decision he would come to regret mere seconds later.

Annabeth took a very deep breath and closed her eyes, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. "The Amazon queen's name is Reyna Martinez, Daughter of Bellona and student of Circe."

The silence that followed her announcement was deafening.

Jason could feel the blood drain out of his face and just a for a second, he could feel that his heart had stopped beating.

He would have accused her of lying if the blond hadn't said those words in that specific order. It was the exact same sentence, the exact same sequence of words his partner had used when she had introduced herself for the first time.

"What?" Jason asked his voice sounded strained even to his own ears, his blue eyes fixed their gaze on the blond woman who refused to meet his gaze. "What did you say?"

"I am sorry Jason...It is her...But..." She stopped sounding like she choked on her own words, she opened her eyes her grey eyes looked so sad and were filled with apology. "She doesn't...She didn't recognize me beyond Circe's Island...There is nothing there, everything of her time in Camp Jupiter is gone."

She could have just taken a sword and start cutting his heart out and that wouldn't have hurt as much, as what he was feeling right now.

He opened his mouth to say something...Anything but he found himself speechless. No sound seemed to be able to come out of his mouth, and he couldn't think straight.

His mind was a jumbled mess with different thoughts running through his head, giving him a massive headache.

There was one only sentence seemed to be running on the fore front of his mind, one sentence. The words of the Goddess of War were twisting and turning around his mind, driving him crazy with feelings of anxiety and utter loss.

_"It is as I said, my daughter is dead. The girl you once knew is no more, and she will never return." The Goddess of War said, her obsidian eyes fixed on the blond son of Jupiter and his girlfriend. ""This is a fitting punishment, don't you think?"_

* * *

**A/N; Ah finally the fifth chapter and still no meeting with Reyna, I am sorry if the pacing is to slow. But I feel like a story that has so much emotional undertones, should not be rushed by skipping the necessary feelings being addressed.**

**Please tell me if you agree or disagree with the buildup, and also what you thought about this chapter. **

**Did you like it? Dislike it? Was it amazing? Was it horrible? Just tell me what you think, as I am always open for new ideas and feedback. **

**It is hard keeping character **_**in**_** character when they are faced with things, they did not encounter in their canon world. So please do not be shy as to tell me if they are in or out of character. **

**I hope to see you all in the next chapter, which sadly won't be updated until end august begin September as I will be away for most part of July and August. **

**I will promise that I will try my utmost best to post the next chapter as soon as possible, I will be taking my laptop so typing it out is no problem. **

**It may be late but do enjoy your summer holidays, I know I will.**


End file.
